Absolutely (song)
, performed by is the fortieth and final ending of Naruto: Shippūden anime. It started on episode 489 and ends on episode 500. Lyrics Rōmaji Kakaeta omou i tokitoshite kazoe kirenai itami o Yuzurenai hokori mune ni imamade ikite kitadarou Tatakau koto de mamotte Omoigakenaku nakushite Kizutsukiai ma nande Taisetsu na koto ni kizukudarou Koe ga todokanai soredemo (soredemo) `kokoro' shinjite iyou Zenshin zenrei kimi wo mamoru yo Towa ni sou towa ni Nankaidatte tachiagare yo sono ishi de (sono ishi de) Ungai souten asu wo egaku yo tomo ni sou tomo ni Itsudatte akirameru na michi wo hirakou Ruru... Kanji 抱えた思うい時として数え きれない 痛み を 譲れない誇り胸に今まで生きてきただろう 戦うことで守って 思がけなく失くして 傷つけ合い学んて 切大なことに気つくだろう 声が届かない それでも 「心」信じていよう Rōmaji (Full) Kakaeta omoi toki to shite Kazoekirenai itami wo Yuzurenai hokori mune ni Ima made ikitekitadarou Tatakau koto de mamotte Omoigakenaku nakushite Kizutsukiai ma nande Taisetsu na koto ni kizukudarou Koe ga todokanai soredemo (soredemo)... Kokoro shinjiteiyou.... Zenshin zenrei kimi wo mamoru yo Towa ni sou towa ni Nankaidatte tachiagare yo sono ishi de (sono ishi de) Ungai souten asu wo egaku yo tomo ni sou tomo ni Itsudatte akirameru na michi wo hirakou Ruru... Tae nai yō tsumui de mie nai ito tsunai de irotoridori kasane te korekara o iki te iku daro u subete nomikomu yami ni mo (yami ni mo) 'hikari' sagashi ni iko u zettaizetsumei koe te sakebeyo kasane te kasane nan oku kōnen hanarete te mo kikoeru yō (kikoeru yō) zettai seimei boku wa negau yo todoroke todoke itsu datte tsurai toki wa tomoni warao u ima kimi to ayumu dare ni mo todoke nai kono mama tōku e doko made mo takaku takaku boku tachi dake no basho e kimi o tsure te ikeru yo kono te hanasa nai yō ni futari hanare nai yō ni zenshinzenrei kimi o mamoru yo towa ni sou towa ni nan kai datte tachiagareyo sono ishi de (sono ishi de) Ungai sōten asu o egaku yo tomoni sou tomo ni itsu made mo tayasu koto naku ito o tsunago u ruru English (Full Version) The feelings we cling to Occasionally lead to pain I'm sure an uncompromising pride Has lived inside us all along. Fighting in order to protect them We lose more than we think But by hurting one another, and learning from it I'm sure we'll realize something important. Our voices May not reach But let's keep on believing in these hearts. With all my heart and soul I'll protect you Forever and ever So keep rising up again and again By your own will We'll overcome building your own tomorrow Growing closer together So never ever give up Let's open the day forward. On and on... Weaving things together to keep them from ending Connecting them with an invisible string Layering a myriad of colours I'm sure our lives will keep going on from here Even amid darkness That envelops all Let's go searching for our light Overcome this stalemate and shout aloud Over and over Even separated by millions of light years I can hear you I'll wish for your absolute existence So let it thunder forth and be known Whenever things get tough Let's laugh together I'll walk with you now No one can untie us We'll go on from here, further Higher and higher without limits. I'll take you to a place That exists for us alone So make sure our hands stay joined Make sure we don't get separated. With all my heart and soul I'll protect you Forever and ever So keep rising up again and again By your own will We'll overcome building your own tomorrow Growing closer together Let's always join our desires as one Endlessly without fail On and on... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake Trivia * This is the first only theme in Naruto to feature a majority of non-original footage, with the clips being taken directly from the anime and the background photos being promotional pictures for Naruto. The only new animated content are the pictures of Team 7 in the beginning and end, and Sasuke's scarred forehead protector. * There is a new version of the ending for each episode, with the anime content focusing on a specific character (or characters) each time. The versions in order are: ** Naruto Uzumaki ** Sasuke Uchiha ** Sakura Haruno ** Hinata Hyūga ** Shikamaru Nara ** Kakashi Hatake ** Gaara ** Sannin ** Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki ** Neji Hyūga ** Team 7 * In Shippūden episode 500, the ending credits of this ending theme consist of various fan art made by Naruto fans and the Shippūden anime staff. Category:Songs